Synchronous digital systems rely on frequency input received through clock signals to perform their intended functions. In many instances, these digital systems include a clock having a crystal, for example, a quartz crystal that produces periodic vibrations when excited. These vibrations are used by the clock to generate clock signals at various frequencies.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.